Many consumers own at least one device which may be operated by a remote control. A great number of these consumers typically use a separate remote control for each of their devices. This can result in remote control clutter and can even result in user difficulty in controlling multiple devices. A typical approach involves the use of programmable remote control. However, many users find programming and/or operation of universal controllers to be difficult. Further, many devices require transmission of commands based on manufacturer settings. For example, subscribers of satellite programming are typically required to utilize a subscriber provided set-top box which usually does not operate with the remote control provided by a manufacturer of a display device. One conventional solution is to provide a programmable remote control by a manufacturer, such as satellite provider, which may operate with one or more devices. Although configurable remote controls exist and may provide optical control for display devices other media devices, these devices typically do not provide more than one type of communication. Further, many users are deterred from programmable remote controls due to difficulty in programming and/or bulk associated with remote control packaging. Thus, users may still be required to retain one or more manufacturer remote controls for operation of their electronic devices. Further, these devices do not allow for configuration of the remote control by the display device.
Conventional remote controls can also be limited in their ability to provide user customization and flexibility of controller functions. Many existing “universal” remote controls are limited to operation with one device at a time. For example, these remote controls may be configured to transmit line of sight commands only. In some cases, these devices operate only one device at a time and thus, require a user to provide separate commands to each device. Further, the conventional devices do not allow for operation of a remote control based on activities of a user, such as viewing broadcast media or viewing recorded media. As a result, the conventional methods and devices do not provide users a desired flexibility for control of two or more devices. Additionally, the conventional methods do not allow for display devices to configure remote controls.
Thus, there is a desire to provide a programmable remote control which is easily programmed and allows for flexible configuration with one or more devices.